Perfect Match
by GeorgieM
Summary: Identical twins steal the hearts of a certain pair of cousins and life at Ouran may never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing and Ouran fiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. I tried to keep everyone in character but may have adjusted slightly to fit the scene. On a side note, I used the spelling of Hani instead of the other variations of Honey but it's still the same character. I'm not sure if I should continue or not so could you please review and let me know what you think. If there is an interest, I will gladly continue with the story. Thanks.**

**~Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club. I do own any characters I create and this story. **

**Chapter 1: Introducing the American Twins**

The air around her sizzles when she sees the tears on her beloved sister's face. She turns to glare at the offending boy, the one who dared to hurt Ginger and steps closer, looking up into his eyes. Such was her anger that the boy takes a step back from the petite girl in front of him.

"Apologize." The low, quiet quality of her voice is deceptive in its calm.

The boy, not wanting to lose face in front of his friends, smirks at her. "Not gonna happen."

Another step closer, her anger almost palpable now, she repeats the one word. "Apologize."

"Make me." He crosses his arms with confidence.

"If that's the way you want it." With a lightning fast move, she lashes out with a fist into his side. Jerking his arms out from the pain, she grabs one hand and digs her fingers into the pressure points bringing the young man to his knees. With a quick twist, she pulls him closer to her sister. "Apologize."

"S-s-sorry." Wincing at the pain, the boy clutches at his captive arm. "I apologize for my rudeness. Please get her off of me." He whimpers.

"Serena." Ginger pats her twin's shoulder and Serena relents with a silent nod. The freed boy scrambles away to his friends with a last nasty look at the girls. The other boys are laughing uproariously at him. Giving her sister a hug, Ginger picks up her pink backpack and dusts off her stuffed, tiger-striped kitten. "Those big meanies need to learn some manners." Putting the matter behind her, she straightens her lacy baby pink dress and checks to make sure the fluffy pink bow holding back her long auburn hair is still in place. With a big grin, she grabs her sister's arm and tugs her down the hall. "Come on silly. We don't want to be late on our first day!"

"Hmm." Serena hums in response and allows herself to be dragged away by her mirror image. Many of the students stop to watch their progress curious about the newcomers and fascinated by how two obviously identical twins can look so different. One, who they later find out is named Ginger, is dressed like a babydoll all in pink. The other, Serena, is wearing a pair of black board shorts, a red tank top with a open white button-down over top and red hightop sneakers. Both are on the petite side, just barely five feet tall, and have their long auburn hair pulled back revealing pale, silky skin with a scattering of freckles and wide moss green eyes.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Moving closer to her sister, Ginger hesitantly smiles at the people they pass.

"Americans." Serena rolls her eyes at her little sister and continues walking, ignoring the looks.

"Oh. I guess that would make sense. Two obviously not Japanese girls would tend to stand out in a Japanese High School." Nodding to herself, Ginger's smile widens. "At least we are fluent in the language and I'm sure we will make all kinds of new friends." Her spirits restored, she leads the way to their first class and grasps Serena's hand. "This is it."

Noticing the new students waiting respectfully in the hall, the teacher calms down his class. "We have two new students joining us today from America. I hope you will become good friends." He waves the girls into the room and everyone is silent staring the newcomers.

Bowing politely to the teacher and the class, they straighten and Ginger gives everyone a friendly smile. "I am Davidson Ginger and this is my sister Davidson Serena. Please take care of us."

"Welcome to our class." Looking around, the teacher points to a pair of empty seats three rows back in front of an oddly matched pair of boys, one very tall with spiky black hair and one so short he'd pass for a grade-schooler with silky blonde hair. "Please take a seat there and we will begin class."

"Thank you." Bowing again, the girls take their assigned seats.

"Excuse me?" Class had flown by quickly and, as the girls gather their things together, they are interrupted by the rather childish voice of the boy sitting behind them. Serena looks up into one of the most handsome faces she has ever seen and her breath catches. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Hani, and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori." Mori stands and bows to them with Hani.

Ginger, finally done organizing her bag, looks at the boys with a ready smile. Her eyes widen as she looks up and up some more, finally landing on Mori's face. After studying him for a moment, her smile widens and she giggles. "Hello." Serena manages a silent nod and stands up next to Ginger.

"Would you like to have lunch with us? We'll be sitting with some of our friends and there will be cake!" Hani's eyes take on a dream-like quality as he pictures his favorite food.

"Cake? Yay!" Clapping her hands excitedly, Ginger takes Serena's hand and pulls her to the door. "Come on guys! Let's not keep the cake waiting!" Mori and Hani catch up and they walk to the cafeteria together, Hani and Ginger discussing their favorite cakes. "You need to try Serena's cakes. My sister makes the most heavenly cakes on the planet. She has this strawberry, chocolate cream cake that will blow your mind."

"Really?" Looking over at the other girl eagerly, Hani walks a little closer to her. "Serena-chan, do you like to bake cakes?"

Blushing a light pink, Serena nods her head in response and looks over at her sister. "Sunday?"

"That's a good idea!" Ginger agrees and looks at the boys. "What do you think? Do you want to come over Sunday for cake?"

Before they boys could respond, they hear a commotion coming from the hall in front of them. The group of boys from earlier are wrestling and being obnoxiously loud. "Oh, it's those bad boys from this morning that were picking on me." Big, watery tears come to Ginger's eyes as she thinks about earlier. Serena's eyes darken as she growls and takes a menacing step forwards. Mori and Hani, surprised out of their anger at Ginger's words, look at the small girl. Ginger gives her a hug. "Don't worry Serena. Those boys won't bother me again after what you did to the one this morning."

Serena stops but continues to glare at the offenders. As their small group walks by, the boys immediately stop what they're doing and step out of the way when they see Serena. Finally noticing the two boys with the girls, they turn tail and run away not wanting to face the two best fighters in the school and the little demon girl. The leader of the group looks back at them as he turns a corner and gives them a penetrating stare.

"What happened this morning?" Hani asks in a deeper and more serious tone of voice than he'd had earlier.

"Tell ya later, kay?" Ginger answers as they walk through the ornate doors into the fanciest school cafeteria in Japan. "Oh! Pretty!" Twirling around to take in room, she stops suddenly at the most wonderous sight of all. "Cake!" Against the far wall, arranged artfully, sit a variety of beautifully decorated cakes.

Just as Ginger is about to skip over to the delicious display, she gets pulled back by her sister who has a firm grip on the poofy, pink backpack. "Lunch first." Serena forcefully drags her little sister to the table Hani indicates and has her pick out some healthier food before attacking the dessert. Looking over, she sees Mori doing the same thing for Hani across the table and smiles slightly.

"Hello my beautiful princesses! Did you miss me?" This dramatic declaration has the sisters staring wide-eyed at the doors which have been thrown wide open. Standing there are some of the most handsome boys either had ever seen… aside from Mori and Hani. Even more shocking, they appear to be walking straight for them. The tall, princely-looking blonde strikes a whimsical pose before them and presents each with a rose. "Mori-senpai. Hani-senpai. Who are these exquisite creatures that are joining us for lunch?" Ginger giggles in amusement while Serena rolls her eyes.

"These are our new classmates, Serena-chan and her sister Ginger-chan." Hani points to each girl in turn then introduces his friends, pointing at the princely blonde first. "This is Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya." A dark haired boy with sparkling glasses and smirky half-smile bows. "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are a year under us. Over there are Hitachin Hikaru and Hitachin Kaoru." An identical pair of redheads bow at their names and then wrap their arms around each other with identical naughty smiles. "And this is Fujioka Haruhi." A very feminine looking boy with short dark hair and wide eyes bows next to Hani. "The twins and Haru-chan are two years below."

"New toys." Hikaru grins, mischievously eyeing the girls.

"One for each of us." Kaoru agrees gleefully.

"No. No. No." Hani steps in front of them and shakes his finger.

"I guess what they say about 'out with the old and in with the new' is really true." Haruhi sits down next Serena with a rueful smile.

"Now, don't be like that, Haruhi." Sitting next to Haruhi, Hikaru wraps an arm around her waist.

"You'll always be our favorite toy." Kaoru, not to be outdone by his brother, leans over and wrap his arms around Haruhi's neck, nuzzling his nose behind the ear.

"Get your filthy, doppelganger hands off my daughter!" Shouting at the twins, Tamaki wildly slaps their hands away. "Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy's here."

"For the millionth time, Senpai, you are not my father." Giving the older boy a death glare, Haruhi folds her arms in front of her. "I am not your daughter."

Smirking as their leader sulks over to the other side of the table in a cloud of gloom, Hikaru scoots down pulling Haruhi with him so Kaoru can sit on her other side. Kyoya, used to their antics, calmly takes a seat between the sulking Tamaki and Hani. Everyone goes about their eating and talking, ignoring Tamaki. Serena and Ginger, at first shocked by the strange display, realize that no one is surprised by what happened so chalk it up the boys' normal interaction.

As the lunch continues, the sisters find that they are enjoying themselves. Hani keeps up a constant stream of bubbly chatter with Ginger as Mori and Serena watch and nod as needed. Hikaru and Kaoru interrupt every once in a while with amusing tidbits as they fight good-naturedly over Haruhi's attention. Kyoya eats his lunch, silently listening to everyone and constantly checking his laptop. Quickly over his sulk since no one is paying him any attention, Tamaki joins in the conversation with gusto and fusses over the twins' treatment of his 'daughter'.

"Oh, Serena! We still need to get you signed up for the karate club. Do you know who we need to speak to yet?" Ginger looks over at her older sister. "We should probably go to the office to find out."

"You're joining the karate club?" Perking up at this news, Hani grins widely when Serena nods at him. "Then you just need to speak with me. I'm the captain. We have time to go over to the dojo before our next class if you want. Takashi needs to see if the new kendo practice dummies have come in anyway."

The four stand up and wave goodbye to the rest of the table as they leave. Hani and Serena lead the way with Mori and Ginger following. Having eaten her fill of cake, Ginger yawns sleepily and accidentally trips on one of the straps from her backpack that was swaying near the floor. Before she even has time to yelp, she finds herself swooped up by Mori's strong hands and placed carefully on his shoulder. Wide-eyed, she looks around in delight from this new, much higher vantage point. "Oh, this is fun!" She squeals, holding onto the broad shoulder beneath her. "Thank you, Mori-san." She pats his head affectionately and Mori feels a pleasant tingle go down his spine.

"Hmm." Mori responds, continuing to follow his cousin and Serena down the hall.

"Hey, do you want to tell us what happened this morning with those boys now?" Hani asks Serena as they walk out towards the sports building.

"They hurt Ginger." A dark scowl returns to Serena's face at the reminder.

"Those meanies started saying naughty things to me and, when I wouldn't respond, one of them stole my kitty and threw her on the ground, pushing me." Pouting, Ginger cuddles her toy kitten. "Serena told him to apologize but he wouldn't and dared her to make him. She forced him to his knees and got him to say he was sorry before letting him go. I really do have the best sister in the world." Smiling up in affection at Ginger, Serena nods her head. "Me too."

"Let us know if you have any more problems." The serious sound was back in Hani's voice and gave Serena a funny, fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. "We don't like guys who mistreat girls, especially friends of ours." Mori nods his head in agreement as they reach the doors of the dojo.

Swinging them wide, Hani's and Mori's phones jingle signaling an incoming text. Checking it, Hani smiles happily. "Our next class has been cancelled. The teacher went home sick." Removing their shoes, they walk out onto the mats. "How about we get changed so I can see what you can do?" Serena agrees and follows him back to the changing area. Surprising Hani and Mori, Ginger follows to change too. "Are you joining the club too?"

"Where Serena goes, I go too." Ginger answers simply and follows her sister into the girls' changing room.

"You better change too, Takashi. It'll be easier if we each take one girl." Hani and Mori walk into the boys' area and change their clothes.

When the girls rejoin the boys on the mats, Ginger walks over and places her kitty on a seat next to a floppy-eared bunny rabbit. "Now, be a good kitty and watch me." She skips back to the group. "All set."

As soon as the four get into position, all traces of playfulness leave Hani's face. Serena is left facing a completely different person. This is not the cute Hani anymore. This is Mitsukuni, a rather intimidating martial arts master. He puts Serena through the paces and then pushes her more, seeing if she'll break. Serena, tougher than she looks, easily faces each challenge.

On a second set of mats, Mori finds himself in a similar situation. There is nothing soft or cutsie about the Ginger standing in front of him. Her eyes show complete focus and determination. Impressed, Mori begins slowly, testing her on the basics but quickly progresses as she executes each move flawlessly. While not as adept as her sister, Ginger can still hold her own.

After a while, Hani stops them for a water break. Just as he puts the water bottle to his lips, a fierce scream pierces the air and a streak of black flies through the air at Hani's head. With a quick swipe of his free hand, he grabs the ankle of his attacker and easily tosses him over his shoulder. "Excuse me, ladies." Setting down his water, Hani walks over to the intruder and picks him up by his collar, throwing him several feet away. A flurry of throwing stars fly out and Mitsukuni dodges them with a quick flip and a twist. The two boys face off and attack each other with what appears to be an intent to kill one another. Their arms and legs move so fast that everything is just a blur until minutes later when Hani has the other boy flattened into the mat, defeated. "Better luck next time." He lets the other boy up and watches as he stomps away with a scowl on his face.

"What was that all about?" Eyes wide in shock at the sudden violence, Ginger takes a step closer to Mori. "Were they really trying to kill each other?"

"Mitsukuni's younger brother." Mori replies, as if that answers everything.

"Sorry about that." Hani pick up his water and takes a swallow. "We should probably get changed, our next class is going to start soon."

The change into their regular clothes and pick up their bags. Ginger and Hani walk over to the two stuffed toys and pick them up with delighted smiles. Giggling they hug the rabbit and kitten to their chests.

"What's your bunny's name? He's very cute." Ginger pats the bunny on its head and holds out the kitten to Hani. "This is Mr. Whiskers."

"This is Usa-chan." Handing his precious bunny over to his new friend, Hani picks up the kitten and pets it with a giggle. "Hello Mr. Whiskers. You're pretty cute yourself." They trade back and walk over to where Mori and Serena are waiting. "Serena-chan, would like to hold Usa-chan for me?"

"Hmm." Nodding, Serena hold out her hands to accept the bunny. Knowing how important Mr. Whiskers is to her sister, she is quite used to someone her age carrying around a stuffed animal and the little rabbit is quite cuddly. She hugs the bunny and gives Hani one of her rare, full-blown smiles. Hani's eyes widen at the impact of that smile which leaves him a litter breathless.

"Come on you two. Class is going to start." Ginger calling to them, breaks Hani out of his trance. Shaking his head slightly, he walks out the doors with Serena to where Mori and Ginger are waiting. "Hani-san, did we make it into the karate club?"

"Of course." Back to his usual self, Hani skips along beside the sisters.

At the door to their classroom, Serena stops and holds out Usa-chan to Hani but Hani pushes him back into her arms. "You can keep him until club time. Takashi and I are in the Host Club. We'd love it if you would come by to visit. It's in the third music room." He looks at the girls with wide, hopeful eyes clasping his hands in front of him.

"Host club?" Serena asks, raising her eyebrows. "In a high school?"

"Sounds like fun!" Jumping in excitement, Ginger drags her sister into the classroom. They notice several girls glaring at them… in particularly at Serena. "Wonder what their problem is?"

Whispers start reaching them as the girls in their class get louder in their disapproval. Mostly it seems they are unhappy with how much attention the sisters are getting from Mori and Hani. There also seems to be an uproar over Serena holding the bunny all afternoon.

"He never lets anyone keep him for this long…"

"Why does she get the bunny…"

"Where did they go during…"

"Did you see her on Mori's…"

The final bell rings and everyone stands up, grabbing their bags. Mori and Hani stop next the sisters' desks to walk them down to the Host Club. As they walk down the hall, the cousins notice the admiring looks the sisters are getting from their male classmates, after all, the girls really are quite adorable. Mori and Hani, standing behind the girls, glare at the other boys who suddenly remember somewhere else they need to be right that second. Not quite sure why the girls' admirers bothered them so much, they are still glad to be rid of them and standing outside the doors of the Host Club.

Mori opens the door and lets the girls go in first who are immediately assaulted by a swirl of soft, white rose petals. He smiles slightly in amusement when Ginger giggles at the sight and twirls around with her hand lifted, trying to catch the elusive petals. Serena steps to the side to watch her sister play while Hani skips over to the other hosts who are lounging around the back of the room since the club hasn't open to visitors yet. The room itself seems to have been brought down from heaven. Everything is white and plush like puffy clouds. An elaborate gold entryway gate dominates the back of the room with a white pedestal covered in white roses next to it. The tables situated around the room are low to the ground and covered in silky white cloths with large white pillows around to sit on.

"Hey everyone! We brought our new friends to visit!" Swinging his arm wide, Hani indicates where the sisters are standing with Mori by the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club, beautiful princesses. We are honored by your presence." Tamaki gives them an elegant bow while Kyoya simply nods his head and goes back to typing on his laptop.

Haruhi, sitting on one of the floral settees, gives them a friendly smile and nod. Standing up, she starts to walk over when the twins come up on either side and wrap their arms around her waist. Used to their antics, Haruhi continues and the three stop in front of the sisters.

"Hello again." Haruhi greets them. "Hello Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai."

"Look, it's our new toys." The twin on Haruhi's left smiles wickedly and lays his head on her shoulder.

"Hikaru-kun." Giving that twin a slight frown, Haruhi shakes his arm off of her. "What did I tell you?"

"But Haruhi…" Hikaru whines as both twins pout at the petite girl between them. "We just want to have a little fun." Kaoru finishes and Haruhi pushes his arm off as well.

"Not everyone enjoys your kind of fun." Haruhi admonishes them. As they look at her with big, sad puppy dog eyes, Haruhi sighs and grabs a hand from each of them. She pulls them away to their corner of the room and then walks over to make sure the tea is ready to be served.

"You can come sit with us." Bouncing over to their usual table, Hani gestures towards the pillows for the girls to sit on. Haruhi pushes a cart over and deposits a delicate white tea pot, cups and several pieces of decadent looking angel food cake onto their table.

Serena, giving the bunny a final pat, passes Hani's stuffed animal back to him. "Thank you." She gives him a small smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Usa-chan." With a happy giggle, Hani hugs his bunny and sits him on one of the smaller pillows.

"It's time to put on our costumes." Standing, Kyoya leads the way into the back changing rooms and the rest of the hosts follow leaving a rather bewildered set of twin sisters behind.

"Costumes?" Her eyes widening, Ginger claps in delight. "I love cos-play! I wonder if they have a costume for me?" Her sister shrugs her shoulders in response, not knowing what to make of this.

A few minutes pass by and the hosts return. Kyoya's wearing a long white toga-style outfit that exposes a bit of his chest with an impressive set of wings on his back. His glasses have been changed to sparkling gold frames and he's carrying a large white book with intricate gold writing across it. Next Tamaki comes in with a similar outfit belted with a gold rope, sporting large, feathery white wings. A gold circlet sits on his head just above his ears and he holds a golden lyre in his hands. The twins walk in smirking. Their togas are pitch black just like their wings with matching silver daggers sheathed at their hips. Haruhi, the commoner among them, is wearing a simple white toga with long flowing sleeves which covers most of her body. There are no wings attached to her back and she has a circlet of leafs in her hair.

The last to enter are Mori and Hani. Mori dressed in a long, white toga belted with gold rope that displays his well toned arms and chest is a sight to see and makes Ginger catch her breath in admiration. His white, feathery wings seem to almost touch the ceiling. A gold circlet similar to Tamaki's sits in his dark hair and an ornate scabbard hangs at his side with the jeweled handle of a sword sticking out of it. With his fierce looks, it isn't hard to imagine him as an avenging angel. Next to him, Hani is also in a white toga belted with a gold rope but his wings are much, much smaller. Another gold circlet sits haphazardly, almost lost, in his own golden locks and he's swinging a small golden harp in one of his hands.

Hani gives the girls a quick wave as the hosts pose in front of the large golden gate. The doors to the Host Club open with another swirl of rose petals and the hosts smile as their clients enter.

"Welcome princesses… to Heaven." Tamaki says grandly.

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Thanks.**

**~Georgie**


	2. Boy or Girl?

**There hasn't been much interest in this story so far but I'm going to continue as I really do like the characters I've created and want to see how this plays out. I hope everyone enjoys it. I tried to keep everyone in character but may have adjusted slightly to fit the scene. **

**I want to send out a BIG THANK YOU to my one reviewer: Sedamentary. You might be my only reviewer but your enthusiastic support is invaluable and I hope the story continues to entertain you.**

**~Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club. I do own any characters I create and this story. **

_Previously:_

"_Costumes?" Her eyes widening, Ginger claps in delight. "I love cos-play! I wonder if they have a costume for me?" Her sister shrugs her shoulders in response, not knowing what to make of this._

_A few minutes pass by and the hosts return. Kyoya's wearing a long white toga-style outfit that exposes a bit of his chest with an impressive set of wings on his back. His glasses have been changed to sparkling gold frames and he's carrying a large white book with intricate gold writing across it. Next Tamaki comes in with a similar outfit belted with a gold rope, sporting large, feathery white wings. A gold circlet sits on his head just above his ears and he holds a golden lyre in his hands. The twins walk in smirking. Their togas are pitch black just like their wings with matching silver daggers sheathed at their hips. Haruhi, the commoner among them, is wearing a simple white toga with long flowing sleeves which covers most of her body. There are no wings attached to her back and she has a circlet of leafs in her hair._

_The last to enter are Mori and Hani. Mori dressed in a long, white toga belted with gold rope that displays his well toned arms and chest is a sight to see and makes Ginger catch her breath in admiration. His white, feathery wings seem to almost touch the ceiling. A gold circlet similar to Tamaki's sits in his dark hair and an ornate scabbard hangs at his side with the jeweled handle of a sword sticking out of it. With his fierce looks, it isn't hard to imagine him as an avenging angel. Next to him, Hani is also in a white toga belted with a gold rope but his wings are much, much smaller. Another gold circlet sits haphazardly, almost lost, in his own golden locks and he's swinging a small golden harp in one of his hands. _

_Hani gives the girls a quick wave as the hosts pose in front of the large golden gate. The doors to the Host Club open with another swirl of rose petals and the hosts smile as their clients enter._

"_Welcome princesses… to Heaven." Tamaki says grandly._

Chapter 2: Boy or Girl?

"Ginger-chan!" Kaoru sings out at the same time his brother calls to her sister. "Serena-chan!"

The girls finally tear their eyes away from the awesome sight of the hosts in their angelic costumes to concentrate of the twin devils creeping nearer with identically innocent smiles. Smiles too innocent looking to be believed, especially on those two.

"We picked out costumes for you to try on." Hikaru wraps an arm over his twins shoulder.

"We tried to get Haruhi to put it on but…" Kaoru pouts and a single crystal tear forms in the corner of his right eye.

"Don't cry. Haruhi didn't mean to be so cruel. You know I can't stand it when you cry." Wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb, Hikaru caresses his little brother's cheek. No less than four of the girls around them gasp in excitement at the sight of their brotherly love and promptly faint onto the waiting cushions below. "The sisters, I'm sure, will be much kinder." Hikoru and Kaoru both look at the sisters with pleading eyes.

"Yay! I get to play dress-up!" Clapping her hands, Ginger eagerly agrees and drags Serena with her before she can protest. The boys lead them into the back room to curtained off area and leave them to change into the costumes waiting for them.

Ripping the curtain open, Ginger peers inside and giggles. "This perfect!"

Out in the main room, Hani sits next to Mori absentmindedly eating the angel food cake in front of him. His endearing, childish host smile is firmly in place as he gazes at his clients, apparently fascinated by whatever it is that they are saying. Every few minutes though, his gaze wanders to the doors leading to the back rooms where the sisters had disappeared then just as quickly slides away.

"Takashi." Hani nudges his stoic cousin when they have a lull between customers. "Do you suppose the girls are okay? The twins' idea of dress-up can be a little extreme."

"Hmm." Nodding, Mori also watches the back door over Hani's head as concern fills his eyes. A moment later, he watches as it swings open and his eyes widen in shock closely followed by an emotion Mori is only vaguely familiar with. The closest descriptive word he can come up with is 'want'.

Seeing his cousin's strange look, Hani turns to see what's going on and is struck with the same emotion except he is very familiar with it as it similar to the way he feels when he see a particularly decadent and delicious piece of cake. Unable to tear his eyes away, Hani watches as the visions take a step into the room and everyone stops to stare.

Ginger and Serena are wearing tunics that are belted low on the waist with lengths of gold chain. A thin layer of lace covers the costumes and creates long wispy sleeves. Ginger's is in a soft pink with matching delicate pink wings and a gold tiara encrusted with pink diamonds crowning her head. In her hands is a small white basket decorated in filmy pink bows and filled with a variety of chocolates. Serena's is identical except it is in a powdery blue with sapphires in the tiara. Unlike her sister, Serena is not carrying a basket. In her hands is a smoothly polished wooden bow and hanging from the chain at her waist is a small quiver of arrows.

Hikaru and Kaoru rush up to the girls in delight and pull them into the middle of the room. Circling the two, they smirk at their own stylishness.

"I think we've outdone ourselves, brother." Hikaru comments and Kaoru agrees. As they're about to throw their arms around the sisters, they are stopped in their tracks by an irritated voice. Hani and Mori, about to step between the twins, also stop and stare at the petite brunette approaching them.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun." Crossing her arms, Haruhi studies the boys through narrowed eyes. "I thought you brought a dress for me. How is it that you happen to have two of them?"

"Haruhi!" Hikaru rushes up to her and wraps an arm around her waist. "It's not like that."

"It really isn't Haruhi." Kaoru follows his brother and wraps an arm around on her other side. "We couldn't agree on which outfit would suit you better so we brought both."

"You would have looked so cute in the blue." Eyeing the dress on Serena, Hikaru rests his head against Haruhi's.

"The pink was my choice but we should have known you'd say 'no'. You always do." Kaoru pouts and sets his head on her shoulder. "We even brought a third outfit just in case you didn't like the first two."

"A third outfit?" Looking at how cute the sisters are in their costumes without being too revealing, Haruhi sighs in resignation. "Alright. Let me see it."

Surprised by this, Hikaru and Kaoru waste no time in dragging Haruhi into the dressing area to show off the third dress. They come back out with stunned expressions on their faces. Haruhi is actually going to wear one of their dresses and they don't have to force her or blackmail her into it. There is an excited flow of whispers from their female guests to see Haruhi in feminine attire again.

"Serena, is Haruhi a guy or a girl?" Ginger whispers into her sister's ear behind her hand. "When we first met, I thought Haruhi was a girl but he's working as a host so he must be a boy. Now, there're flirting with him and putting him in a dress as if he is a she. I'm confused."

"Me too." Tapping her chin with her index finger, Serena looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "She's a girl."

"How do you know?" Ginger asks her curiously.

"No adam's apple." Serena shrugs as if it's obvious.

"Months of keeping Haruhi's gender a secret from the whole school and you figure it out in less than a day." Wide-eyed, Hani had shamelessly been listening in on their whispered conversation. He clasps his hands in front of him and starts to grin. "You really are something else, Serena-chan!"

"Why…" Ginger stops as she notices Haruhi entering the room. "Wow."

The third outfit Haruhi is wearing is the same design as the other two except it is a deep midnight black with accents in silver. Her wings are a matching black with silver streaks. A silver dagger hangs from a silver chain around her waist. The outfit, very obviously, was made to match Hikaru and Kaoru's and as a startling contrast to the sisters'.

"Gorgeous." Hikaru murmers as he reverently approaches Haruhi with Kaoru at his side.

Haruhi rolls her eyes at them but a small smile plays across her lips. Walking past the boys, she stops in front of the sisters. Before she can speak, the front doors of the music room open to allow in another guest and several masculine eyes catch a glimpse inside from the hall and stop in their tracks. The doors glide closed only to be thrown open in the next instant as several of their male classmates enter the third music room for the first time. "Angels." One of the besotted boys says as he gazes at the trio and reaches out a hand to touch Ginger's wings. The others try to crowd closer.

Suddenly, Mori, Hani and the twins are standing between the intruders and the girls. Kyoya and Tamaki hurry to stand in front of the protective wall, hoping to keep it from turning into a fight. Kyoya straightens his glasses and Tamaki plasters a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Ouran High School Host Club." Tamaki crosses his arms casually.

"I didn't know you had hostesses here too." One of the braver boys steps forward. "I would have come sooner if I'd known."

"And they're so cute, too." Another cranes his neck, trying to see over the wall of hosts and his eyes widen. "Wait… is that Fujioka-kun? I thought he was a guy."

The sisters move in front of Haruhi and smile charmingly at the newcomers. Ginger giggles a little. "I think you must be mistaken. This is our friend."

"Besides, we aren't hostesses." Serena adds to a chorus of disappointed groans. With last lingering look, the boys file out of the room.

"You didn't have to lie for me, you know. I don't care what other people think of me." Haruhi says causing the sister to turn towards her.

"Who lied?" Ginger gives her an innocent look and leans closer so the guests can't listen in. "He was mistaken in thinking you were a guy and you are our friend… a very recent one, but a friend none the less."

"You are pretty clever." Haruhi laughs, not surprised that the sisters know she's a girl.

"We had better get back to our guests. They have been avidly waiting for our company." His glasses glinting, Kyoya returns back to his designated area with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. "Hostesses? Hmm."

Tamaki scurries away with an overly dramatic apology to all of his 'princesses'. The twins herd a reluctant Haruhi over to their corner, adding her into their brotherly love act which had their customers alternating between happy cries and fainting. Every once in a while, Tamaki would go rushing over screaming about the twins corrupting his innocent daughter only to be put in his place by Haruhi, herself. At which point, he would go slinking off to his corner in a gloomy cloud.

"Let's eat some cake." Taking Serena's hand, Hani pulls her over to their table and sits down on a huge cushion.

Mori smiles gently down at Ginger and pats her on the head. "Thanks." He glances over at Haruhi and back at her.

"No problem." Ginger takes his hand and pulls him over to the table where Hani is devouring a large slice of angel food cake with a decadent chocolate mousse center that's covered in whip cream. "You did save me some didn't you?" She pouts at the small senior.

"Oops." Blushing, Hani searches the table and realizes that there is nothing left. "Sorry Ginger-chan."

"But I wanted cake too." Two bright tears appear in Ginger's eyes.

"Wait." Holding up one finger to forestall her tears, Mori walks out to the prep area and comes back with several cake boxes which he sets on the table. Carefully removing each cake from its box, he takes a slice from each and sets them on a plate. He sets the plate in front of Ginger without a word.

"Thank you, Mori-san." Picking up a small fork, Ginger digs into the sweets happily.

Suddenly, Serena stands up, sets an arrow to her bow and lets it fly over Hani's shoulder. The others at the table stand swiftly and turn to see what the girl had been shooting at. Standing in the shadows behind Haruhi with fear in their eyes are two boys, one with the sleeve of his jacket pinned to the wall. His hand had been quite obviously aiming for the hem on Haruhi's dress.

"Trying to peek under someone's skirt, is that what you call proper behavior for a gentleman?" Ginger asks as Serena cocks another arrow. Hikaru and Kaoru pull Haruhi between them and glare at the intruders.

The first boy rips his sleeve from the wall and the two of them make a mad dash for the exit only to find it blocked by Mori and Hani. Kyoya moves closer with his laptop, making note of who the two boys are and deciding on the best punishment he can do behind the scenes. Tamaki swiftly moves between Haruhi and the unwelcome guests. "How dare you!"

"We just wanted to know if he's really a boy or not." The second boy complains. "Do you have any idea how many guys would love to find out that he's a girl?"

"If you wanted to know so badly, you could have just asked." Haruhi says sardonically. "But since you decided to go this route, my answer is 'None of your business'. Mori-senpai, please?"

Wordlessly, Mori nods his head and picks up each boy by the scruff on their neck, depositing them outside of the music room's doors. Tamaki, following behind, declares them banned from the music room and the club.

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Thanks.**

**~Georgie**


	3. Becoming a Girl

**I know chapter is a bit short but I'm setting up for a much longer one. **

**Thanks to my reviewers of Chapter 2: Paola (no heart attacks please! I'm not sure how to do virtual CPR!), Black Heart 124 (I always finish my stories… though sometimes it takes a while.) and, of course, Sedamentary (sorry, no fight scenes yet but don't despair. They are coming.) I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! Thanks to all of my silent readers as well, even if you are awfully quiet. :D**

**~Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club. I do own any characters I create and this story. **

_Previously:_

_Suddenly, Serena stands up, sets an arrow to her bow and lets it fly over Hani's shoulder. The others at the table stand swiftly and turn to see what the girl had been shooting at. Standing in the shadows behind Haruhi with fear in their eyes are two boys, one with the sleeve of his jacket pinned to the wall. His hand had been quite obviously aiming for the hem on Haruhi's dress. _

"_Trying to peek under someone's skirt, is that what you call proper behavior for a gentleman?" Ginger asks as Serena cocks another arrow. Hikaru and Kaoru pull Haruhi between them and glare at the intruders._

_The first boy rips his sleeve from the wall and the two of them make a mad dash for the exit only to find it blocked by Mori and Hani. Kyoya moves closer with his laptop, making note of who the two boys are and swiftly deciding on the best punishment he can do behind the scenes. Tamaki swiftly moves between Haruhi and the unwelcome guests. "How dare you!" _

"_We just wanted to know if he's really a boy or not." The second boy complains. "Do you have any idea how many guys would love to find out that he's a girl?"_

"_If you wanted to know so badly, you could have just asked." Haruhi says sardonically. "But since you decided to go this route, my answer is 'None of your business'. Mori-senpai?"_

_Wordlessly, Mori nods his head and picks up each boy by the scruff on their neck, depositing them outside of the music room's doors._

**Chapter 3: Becoming a Girl**

The customers have all left for the day and only the hosts with the twin sisters remain in the third music room. After changing back into their regular clothing, Ginger and Serena walk over to Haruhi who is cleaning up the left over tea sets.

"Haruhi-chan, can I ask you something?" At the girl's nod, Ginger continues. "Wouldn't you like to admit the truth to everyone that you are a really cute girl? It doesn't seem like any of the customers are really romantically interested in you anyway."

"But my debt…" Haruhi starts to protest but is cut off.

"I'm not saying you have to quit the host club." Shaking her head with a giggle, Ginger pats the taller girl on the arm. "Why not continue as a hostess? It's obvious that you could draw in a lot of the boys around this school."

"No! Daddy won't allow it!" Pushing his hand out in front of him, Tamaki strikes a panicked pose. "She's our secret princess. Mommy, tell the bad girl to stop putting nasty ideas into our daughter's head."

"Intriguing." Tapping a finger against his laptop, Kyoya studies Haruhi thoughtfully.

"We can finally dress our toy up like a proper girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru high five each other behind Haruhi.

"You're going to look so cute, Haru-chan!" Hani squeals as Mori nods his head in agreement.

"Is everyone against me?" His face dropping in disappointment, Tamaki wilts to the ground. "My poor little girl is going to be molested by a bunch of hooligans."

"First off, you are not my father so you have no say in the matter." Haruhi points at Tamaki and then turns to the twins. "Secondly, I'm not a doll that you can dress any way you like without bothering with my opinions." Facing the rest of the hosts, Haruhi shrugs her shoulders. "Third, I really don't care how everyone else views me. I am who I am. If Kyoya decides it would be profitable for me to become a hostess, I don't mind as long as I don't have to wear that hideous butter-yellow uniform."

"I think this will work." Kyoya rapidly types into his computer checking on the statistics of the school. "We could easily double our revenue by appealing to the untapped male market. Of course, we will need more than just Haruhi to be a hostess." His glasses gleam as his looks over at the sisters. "I will agree to this only if you two become hostesses as well."

"What?" Eyes wide, Serena stares in shock at the Shadow King of the host club.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Clapping, Ginger grins and turns to her twin. "Come on, Serena. We'll get to hang with everyone here and help Haruhi-chan at the same time."

"All of my little girls are going to be corrupted!" Tamaki wails in the background. "You're putting their innocence in jeopardy!"

"Do you really think…" Hikaru leans against Tamaki's right shoulder, a serious edge to his voice, as Kaoru leans on his left and continues. "That we would let anything happen to Haruhi or the sisters?" They glare at the host club's princely type, feeling insulted.

"That's right." Hani stands up straight and addresses Tamaki in a seriously stern voice. "We will be protecting them from any harm."

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Cowering from Hani's gaze, Tamaki gives in and sulks over to his corner of woe to check on his mushrooms.

"That settles. Welcome to the host club ladies." Kyoya closes his laptop with a smirk. "As to how we are going to announce Haruhi's gender and introduce the new hostess division of the Host Club… I have a plan."

"As long as I don't have to wear this school's girl uniform again, I'm fine with it." Haruhi smiles.

"Oh don't concern yourself about that." Hikaru hugs her around the waist.

"We have a design in mind that we think you'll love!" Kaoru, grinning, wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't forget about us!" Jumping up and down in excitement, Ginger hugs her kitty to her chest as she looks over at the twin hosts. "We want to dress like Haruhi-chan too!"

"Should I be worried?" Haruhi looks from Hikaru to Kaoru with her eyebrows raised in question.

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Also, should I post a link to the picture of the girls' new uniform and angel costumes?**

**Thanks.**

**~Georgie**


End file.
